


Preferably The Latter

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Overprotective, Promises, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi and Hange argue about tactics
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Preferably The Latter

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Can you write about Levi being jelalous of Hanji or just a kind of overprotective (what do you think that suits better) where the manga is now at?

The meeting had been going on for hours. The atmosphere was beginning to gets antsy as they went over the plans for what felt like the millionth time. People were getting tired and agitated now. It needed to end already.

Levi glanced over at Hange. She was scanning over the map again, eyebrows furrowed. 

‘I think if we go in from this side it’s our best bet.’ She said pointing at the map, various nods of agreement came from around the room. ‘I’ll lead this group in from the left…’

‘It would be better if you stayed back and came in with the airship?’ Levi commented. Hange looked over at him for the first time in a while, eyebrows raised.

‘Jean should lead that attack.’ Levi added.

‘Me?’ Jean asked surprised.

‘You’re more than capable.’ Levi told him. Jean looked over at Hange.

‘Fine. If you think that would be the best course of action.’ Hange said giving Levi a pointed look before adding; ‘Jean will lead this group on the ground.’

The meeting went on for another half hour. Finalising plans and assuring everyone knew what their mission was. Soon enough the sounds of chairs scraping across the floor sounded through the room as everyone stood and headed out. 

Levi held back.

‘What was that about?’ Hange asked as she rolled the maps.

‘What d’you mean?’

‘Since when do you think it’s best I stay at the back?’ She said.

‘It’s just the better tactical move.’ Levi told her.

‘Bullshit. You would never have suggested Erwin stay back.’

She was pissed. He could tell by her tone.

‘That’s not what this is about.’

‘Isn’t it?’ She said stopping and standing up straight. Hange towered over Levi, her full stature menacing with the anger that was etched across her face. Not for the first time he felt a little intimidated by her.

‘This is completely different. You would do better leading the airship in at the end.’ Levi said trying to diffuse the situation. 

‘Like hell I would. What you think I can’t hack it in the ranks now or something?’

‘What? That’s not what I meant and you know it.’ Hange scoffed at his reply and gathered the rolled maps, tucking them under her arm before stalking out of the room. Levi followed.

‘I’m not gonna be one of those leaders who stay back where it’s safe and warm. I’m gonna be on the front line with my men Levi.’ Hange said as they stormed up the hallway.

‘If you think that’s gonna be the case on that damn airship then more the fool you.’ Levi snapped back.

‘Just because I’m Commander now doesn’t change a thing.’ 

‘I never said it did.’

They reached Hange’s office and she barged in dropping the maps onto her desk before turning to face Levi. 

‘You’ve never, not once ever said anything like that before. Why now? What’s changed?’

Levi didn’t respond for a moment. How could he tell her that he was worried that if she went in on the ground she wouldn’t make it back. That he was terrified of losing the only person he had left.

‘In case you’ve forgotten you’re missing an eye.’ Levi said Hange scoffed again before moving across to the small couch that stood in the corner, pulling her jacket off and laying it over the arm.

‘That’s never been an issue until now. Never stopped me at Shinganshina. And unless you’re forgetting Erwin lost is arm and you never asked him to step back.’

Levi let out a hollow laugh.

‘Actually I did and he refused just like your dumbass would have if I said the same to you!’ Levi almost yelled. He was getting worked up himself now. Why couldn’t she see that he was just trying to keep her safe. 

‘We need our Commander. What are we supposed to do if you go onto the ground and get yourself killed huh?’ Levi asked. Hange slumped down onto the couch and rested her elbows on her knees, not looking at Levi she replied;

‘I’m replaceable.’

‘No you’re fucking not!’ He snapped. ‘You’re a bigger fucking idiot than I thought you were if you believe that.’

‘There are others more than capable of leading Levi. Probably do a better job than me anyway. It doesn’t really matter. I don’t really matter.’

‘You matter to me.’

Hange didn’t respond, her head down.

‘You think I’m gonna let you get your dumbass killed you’ve got another thing coming Hange Zoe. Enough of this bullshit. I thought I’d lost you once. I’m can’t go through that again.’ His voice cracked as he said that last part and Hange looked up at last. She looked exhausted and he felt it. ‘Please, just let me have this one thing. I know I can’t ask you to stay behind, I wouldn’t ask you do that. But please just this one thing.’

‘Okay.’ She said quietly. 

Levi strode across the room and sunk onto the couch beside her.

‘You’ve all I’ve got left.’ He said.

‘I know. I’m sorry.’ Hange said leaning into him.

‘It’s us til the end remember. You said that to me.’

‘I was drunk.’ She said laughing a little. 

‘Still true though.’

‘Yeah. You’ve got to promise me something though.’ She said.

‘What?’

‘Don’t get yourself killed either. We go down together or not at all. Preferably the latter.’

Levi smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He knew it was stupid to make promises like that. There was no guarantees in times like this. Survival was only a chance. But if it made her stay back even just a little, if it eased the worry a tiny bit then he’d make those promises.

‘Okay. Preferably the latter.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
